


Masterpiece

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [12]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hair-pulling, Just a sprinkle, M/M, connected to malice bc i need malice!Lucifer g'bye, faasan top energy kills., help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "Yet, you wholeheartedly trust my judgment, my dear friend."





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I went to feral territory quick.

"Hm... Where's Belial?" Lucilius asked after hearing the report from the now fallen angel, Lucifer---the said report was about a certain singularity that is now sealed although, Lucilius could've careless on such a failure like Beelzebub. A disposable pawn is nothing more than that after all.

The question seems to bring amusement to Lucifer by how those perfect lips quirk upwards as he sauntered close to his creator, hips swaying seductively---he perched himself on the astral's lap and make himself get comfortable with his back nestled against Lucilius' chest and his head rested on his creator's shoulder. Long ivory hair, spilling everywhere and moreso covering the body beneath the fallen Supreme Primarch. 

 

A pleased sigh escaped from the sinfully perfect lips after an arm rested itself around the equally perfect hips. 

"I've given him a task to see if our new Singularity have the durability and endurance." Lucifer responded in a playful manner. "If he sided with us, I'm certain that he'll do better---greater than that pathetic incompetent." he added with disdain seeping through his tone by the end of his sentence. 

"How bold of you to proclaim such, humans are too fragile for a power that will rival against God, itself."

"Yet, you wholeheartedly trust my judgment, my dear friend." Lucifer quipped back, his lips curling up into a small grin

 

Lucilius ran his free hand into those long ivory strands before harshly tugging them which earned a gasp escaping from his perfect creation. 

A smirk spread across his perpetually impassive visage. 

 

"Of course, no one could rival my masterpiece."

 


End file.
